Morning Coffee
by wormquake
Summary: Master Spectra is not a morning person.


Waking up in the middle of the night was never a good sign, especially not for Gus.  
As of late he was dealing with daily bouts of insomnia. Paired with a massive coffee addiction, his "mornings" were usually hell. He was glad that he was the only one who liked coffee. Well, the only one besides Spectra.

The hum of the maker mixed with the tip-tapping of the windows was relaxing. Looking out the window showed a beautiful mix of purple, black, and white of the galaxy's stars around him. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he realized something: he really had to piss.

Leaving the kitchen, quickly he turned to the halls and the rows of doors that followed.

He walked to the first door he saw and reached for the handle. The door opened, but it surprisingly it wasn't the restroom, but rather his boss's bedroom.

He made sure to close it quietly but still the sound of the light switch was heard, and the door opened once again, with the figure of Master Spectra coming out and closing the door. His blonde hair was ruffled, pushing it out of his eyes revealed that his usual mask was not on. No mask Spectra was a once in a lifetime spectacle. "Gus, It's so late. Do you need something?" Gus shook his head. "No, Master Spectra. I'm sorry I… I thought this door led to the bathroom." He slowly pointed to the door right by his. "There's the restroom. But before you go I want an apology. You know I how much I dislike being waked."

"Certainly, Master Spectra. I'm so sorry for waking you. It won't happen again, I promise." He bowed his head and walked towards the restroom, only to get his hand grabbed and pulled back. His issue was getting worse. He would've gone by now. He didn't have the strongest bladder.

"I don't think you mean what you're saying, Gus. We both know you're only supposed to wake me if there's an emergency." He sneered. "Your bladder issues don't count." His stare was cold, blue eyes dug into Gus' skull. He usually wasn't this blunt and rude, though Gus has never woken him up before. He's heard of the disastrous legends that would be if you did, but of course those were just bullcrap.

"I'm sorry Master Spectra… I really don't see what the issue is, it was an accident after all." He tried to get the situation over quickly, it was embarrassing for the both of them and he just wanted back to his coffee. The blonde hummed angrily. Gus made him even more annoyed. "First you wake me up, and now you're trying to argue with me? …You know what happens when someone disobeys, don't you?" He gulped. It usually was nothing serious, he wasn't going to get fired or anything. Certainly not. He would just have to deal with everyone's harassment and teasing for the rest of his life, well, until they find someone else to embarrass.

He didn't know what was worse; being fired or being made fun of for his awful bathroom habits.

"Of course I do, Spectra. My intent was certainly not to disagree with you. Please, let's just keep this between us. I really have to go, I'll certainly make it up later." He eyed the floor, and then back at Spectra. Luckily he was kind enough to keep his tone down. "I want you to make it up with me now _._ It's the least you could do." "I know sir, but-" "No buts. You're only digging yourself into a bigger hole." Gus nodded, hoping at least his punishment would be quick. "Of course, Master Spectra, you're right. What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

A sinister smile crossed his face. "I want you to kneel on the ground for me." A weird look crossed his face, but of course arguing with Spectra in his condition wouldn't help. The sooner he went the better. He got on the ground and looked him in the eyes. He felt slightly ashamed. "Anything else?"

Spectra nodded, there was silence from the both of them until something quick flashed before his eyes. Gus felt something extremely painful hit his groin area, more specifically, his bladder, and then something extremely warm. His breath hitched and he fought the urge to scream in pain, tears running down his face as he quietly cried. Spectra had just kicked him. Hard.

He grabbed Spectra's leg, gripping it for dear life as he finished wetting himself and the carpet. The warm now turning to a very cool wet spot all around him. Spectra removed his foot and set it back onto the dry part of the ground where it was before. Gus detached himself from the limb, now holding the hit area in pain.

"I'm sorry to be so forceful Gus, but really, you know better… You're like a dog, Gus. Cute to look at, but they have to be trained properly. Now clean up, and maybe I'll give you a treat in the morning ~." He turned around and opened the door. A sadistic grin was all Gus saw before he said; "Goodnight." And heard the door shut close.

Gus stood up in pain, stumbling towards the laundry room for cleaning supplies and clothing. He realized that his coffee was done by now, though, he didn't think he needed it now. In fact, it was probably for the best not to drink coffee anymore, anyways.


End file.
